My Life
by Old Fiat
Summary: The Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis. Please read and review!
1. Fuji Shusuke

My Life

Old Fiat

Summary: The Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis.

Disclaimer: I do not own TNO/POT. Konomi-sama and Shonen Jump own all the rights.

Notes: Ummm… yeah… they may be a bit OOC (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter) but bear with me. Please? Also I changed their lives from the way they are normally… like, from what I've read on sites about their families. So it is kind of Alternate Universe but don't get mad. If you don't like that sort of thing, read a different one of my fanfictions!

----------

Existence One: Shusuke 

I suppose my life is pretty normal with a few quirks;

My dad is a famous fashion designer.

My mom is a famous model.

My kid brother hates me.

Other then that it's just a regular day. Get up, get dressed, go to school, go to tennis practice, go home, do my homework, watch TV (or read/play video games), wash up, and go to bed.

My life is nothing special… sorta.

To tell you the truth my life is the most un-normal life I've ever heard of.

You know how you always think the way you're _supposed_ to come home is to your mom, wearing an apron and stirring a bowl of some sort of cake mix and saying something like "Oh, Shusuke baby! How was tennis? I'm making pasta tonight…" I come home to Yumiko taking my coat and tossing it on the couch where she sits down and continues watching her soap opera and saying something like "Mum and Dad went to Hong Kong this afternoon. Go do your homework." Then if Yuta comes home he opens the door, slams it in my face and then the cook will let me in and apologize over and over again.

I wish my life wasn't like this.

My parents are working a lot and even though I see them a lot it just seems weird.

Sometimes Kunimitsu comes over, takes over the kitchen and makes us delicious snacks. But I know it doesn't last. Kunimitsu is busy a lot of the time and also goes over to Oishi's house a lot.

When we were little Kunimitsu and I used to be best friends, we went to the same school and both played tennis. I wrecked it all in seventh grade.

We had a big fight then and Kunimitsu and I didn't talk to each other for the rest of the year. He never acted the same around me…

Not many people want to be my friends. I mean Taka is sort of my friend but… I dunno. He's not my friend the way Kunimitsu used to be.

But my life can be fun sometimes.

Like when Yumiko doesn't have friends over or anything, she lets me in her room and we watch a bunch of movies and she helps me with my knitting.

Or when Dad takes me to one of his shows and he points out Mom on the catwalk. He always starts talking about how lucky I am to have a hot mom like her.

_It's not so great if she picks me up from practice and all the guys on my tennis team all look at her like "Who's that hot chick?"_

Or when Kunimitsu seems to have forgotten all about the fight and we abuse Hajime and think up gruesome punishments for him while we knit.

Or when Yuta is being nice and we play around with the camera. Or take over the kitchen and make horrible cakes until the cook (or Kunimitsu) shoves us out and makes us 'real' food.

Or when Mom takes me out for a day in the country for a hike and teaches me all about different plants and animals. Then she takes out the picnic basket and we go to this fantastic clearing in the woods with a waterfall and stuff and we eat our sandwiches.

My life may seem great but it's not so great at times… or maybe it is.

----------

----------

It's Old Fiat coming live (not really) from my computer! Hope you liked this story! I worked hard on it.

**Please review because getting reviews makes me smile.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is Takashi.


	2. Kawamura Takashi

My Life 

Old Fiat

Summary: The Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis.

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN pRiNcE oF tEnNiS.

Notes: Ummm… yeah… they may be a bit OOC (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter) but bear with me. Please? Also I changed their lives from the way they are normally… like, from what I've read on sites about their families. So it is kind of Alternate Universe but don't get mad. If you don't like that sort of thing, read a different one of my fanfictions!

----------

Existence Two: Takashi 

My life is not what it seems. It's so annoying to be as shy as I am when you have an older brother and a twin sister like mine.

Kentaro (Ken, my older brother) is really mean and is always making me do stuff for him. He's really tall and loves to talk about how dorky and gay all the tennis regulars look.

Takara (my twin sister) is really sarcastic and always is flirting with Tezuka or Shusuke. She loves making fun of me and is sort of pervy at times, not to me but to Shusuke and Tezuka.

It's because of them I don't have many friends.

My dad is okay but all he really cares about is cooking or sushi. He met my mom when she was on her gap year- she's from Australia- and his dad owned some sushi restaurant. She works with dad.

I always am doing things for Ken, being bossed around by Takara, being made to help out by dad I barely have time for school and tennis!

I also have, like, _no_ friends. And I mean _none_. Shusuke doesn't like to hang out with me and so do none of the other guys. Shusuke when he's talking to me seems like he doesn't want to be there. I used to have a few friends but I heard them saying how they thought I was gay and I stopped talking to them.

I wish I wasn't so lonely.

I also wish I hadn't fallen in love with the coach's daughter. But she likes Ryoma, of course. How sad. I lost the girl I like to a seventh grader. I tried to ask her out once but she told me she liked Ryoma and we should never speak of this again. Well she didn't tell me, her friend told me while Sakuno blushed harder than I was.

I hope she really never does never speak of that again.

----------

----------

This is Old Fiat! Thank you for the comment Yamatoforever! Sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of anything else to say! Sorry!

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is Tezuka.


	3. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Summary: The Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, don't say I do.

Notes: Ummm… yeah… they may be a bit OOC (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter) but bear with me. Please? Also I changed their lives from the way they are normally… like, from what I've read on sites about their families. So it is kind of Alternate Universe but don't get mad. If you don't like that sort of thing, read a different one of my fanfictions!

By the way on the last chap, I meant Coach Ryuzaki's _Grand_daughter. I was typing super fast, 'because I had to finish that update fast and so I made a ton of mistakes. I'm always making typos… grrrr.

**Existence Three: Kunimitsu**

By the way, before I start, I DO have emotions okay! People always say whatever they want about me 'cause they think I don't any but I do.

I don't really have that much to write. It would sound angsty and stupid and emo and dumb and retarded.

Basically I live with my stupid dad who used to play tennis but one of his legs got infected with cancer and it was okay, because all they had to do was cut off the cancerous part but it stopped him from playing tennis. And he's always looking at (and 'Frenching') other women even though mom's a model and works for Gerard Fuji. That's right, _that_ Gerard Fuji the fashion designer and Shusuke Fuji's- **_EX-BEST FRIEND_**- dad. And she used to go out with him but then she 'fell in love' with dad and she got married but Uncle Gerard (they're still friends, he's my Godfather) met Aunt Helga and married her instead.

But my parents got devoiced for the first time when I was five and Uncle Gerard left Aunt Helga and went after my mom. And they were going out and stuff.

But then she got back together with dad because 'fell in love' with him **again **when I was nine, I guess she didn't 'fall in love' again completely because they're getting another devoice. My younger brother Kyusuke was born just after they were devoiced the first time.

Kyusuke is really smart but people assume he's retarded because he has a really serious stutter so he doesn't like talking that much. He can sing- like chorus- beautifully too, I used to be able to but my voice changed. I still sing, sometimes. When no one is listening…

I also have six-year-old twin younger brothers, Daichi and Daisuke. They really are retarded, well not really. They're just ultra annoying. They always saying, "I love you" to everyone they see. Then they take out action figures and start bashing each other with them and _I'm_ expected to keep this under control 'cause dad' are too busy having a ton of on-the-rocks relationships.

And then there's Lily. She's my super tiny baby younger sister. She only just left the hospital because she was born a month premature.

I was born about three months premature, so was Kyusuke. I've always been unhealthy that's why Shusuke and I could be such good friends. Shusuke has hemophilia and knows what it's like to be so unhealthy all the time. Well, we used to bee good friends.

Then in seventh grade I became a starter **:author's note: I don't know if this is true or not. Just stay with me.:** and Shusuke didn't. Then we were walking home and Shusuke got mad at me and said I had a perfect life. I had everything. I said I didn't. My life wasn't perfect at all. It fact it sucked (and still does) royal. Shusuke said at least my dad loved me and if I forgave him and my mom for that stupid devoice it would be okay. I told him to shut up and that he should keep his nose out of things he didn't understand.

The fight just got worse and worse. We ended up stopping being friends just because I became a starter.

In eighth grade I thought it would be okay 'because Shusuke became a starter too. I remember _exactly _what he said to me.

_"Why should I forgive you? I was right."_

Oishi is kind of my best friend. But he doesn't get me the same way Shusuke did. I feel sort of bad because I hate the fact that I'm kind of lying to him. I hate lying.

Now Shusuke and I are best friends again. I apologized to him after the match against Fudomine and he forgave me. He said he should've forgiven me earlier and apologized as well. Then we went over to the knitting club and were hopelessly late for the meeting, which is bad for Shusuke because he's the president!

So guess there is kind of a happy ending…

**Hey! It is Old Fiat for once not eating in front of the computer! Ha ha! C:**

**Reviews! Please! Thank you to:**

_**Ahotep**_

_**Chirella**_

_**Merissala**_

_**Nightmare Rose**_

**And my first reviewer on this fan fiction:**

_**Yamatoforever**_

**Thanks you guys!**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is Kaido.


	4. Kaido Kaoru, baka mamushi

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Summary: The Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis.

Disclaimer: There is no chance I own POT. Duh!

Notes: Ya know, the usual, they act **OOC**-ish. Families are not the way they are in the anime/manga. By the way, in the last chapter, did I mention Gerard and Helga Fuji got back together after the Tezukas got back together? Old Fiat **n. France** says I forgot to say that. Sorry! Also I always imagine Kunimitsu half french because he looks just like my pottery teacher in France

**Existence Four: Kaoru**

It's so stupid. I hate being at my house because of my younger brother and I hate being at school because of Momo (that idiot).

I suppose the best place to begin is at the beginning. (Who said that anyway?)

The reason why I hate being around my younger brother is because he's a prodigy. He's eleven-years-old and he's in his senior year of high school with top grades. Then he comes up to me after school while I'm doing my homework and tries to help me with it. It's seriously annoying! His name is Hazue Aleksander Kaido. I suppose he can't help being so annoying.

Then I have my little sister Tatiana Olga Kaido. She is three and I love her to bits. She's sworn her heart off to Shusuke who she says is "the prettiest, handsomest and kindest boy" she ever saw. I said she was crazy.

Mama is from Russia. She says dad is half Russian. And her mother, my grandmamma is also Russian and she moved with Grandpapa and now they live with us. One Sunday afternoon it's bread making day. She loves making bread, so does Grandpapa and Mama. She always braids it and paints it with oil.

But being Russian is not all bread making and Cyrillic alphabets.

At 9 AM church starts and Mama puts on her very special black glittery dress and Papa puts on his nice suit but his phone always goes off during the Divine Liturgy. Then the service ends at 12:30 in the afternoon.

That's not bad though, not as bad as Mama's family tradition.

I have to take ballet. (Hazue is not a prodigy in that! Ha!) I hope my team never finds out because everyone thinks ballet is gay or girly but it's not! It's really hard and fun! I have a show next week and I get to play the play the prince in Sleeping Beauty. (That's the best part about being almost the only guy in the class. You always get great parts!)

I think Momo found out though because he seems to chuckle every-time he looks at me. Or he is just being stupid. The latter probably is correct.

Maybe next time they do Sleeping Beauty I'll get the Blue Jay…

**Hi it's Old Fiat updating _again_ today! New record! Whoop!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Just I few notes:**

**1 I've been to a Russian-Orthodox church. The ladies wore there best, cocktail gowns, and the guys wore fur coats and their cell phones were going off all the time. The service lasts forever because they do it in Russian and then do it AGAIN in English. But they last forever when they just do them in English so… And by the way. There are Orthodox churches in Japan. Old Fiat n. France found a pic of one.**

**2 The Blue Jay is the most difficult male solo in ballet. So that's why Kaoru thinks that.**

**Reviews! Please!**

**By-the-by Ahotep, yes I am going to do the other schools. I have restrictions though since I only have 13 (14 in July!) mangas and none of the anime so I only know about Fudomine and St Rudolph. They don't talk about Yamabuki that much so I can't really do that. Maybe Sengoku or Jin.**

**-Old Fiat**


	5. Oishi Shuichiro

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Summary: Prince of Tennis characters tell you a bit about their lives other than tennis.

Disclaimer: Explain _why the heck_ I would own POT?

Notes: Gawd, I've done this so many times today it isn't even funny. On the last chapter I forgot to which guy I was doing next. It's Oishi by the way! Have fun reading!

**Existence five: Oishi**

I've been playing 'mommy' my whole life.

My dad works as a doctor in the army which doesn't pay much and my mom used to work for the government too.

Used to…

Then one day my uncle Akitaka came over to me during tennis practice in eighth grade and said;

_"Shuichiro, your mother is dead."_

He said it in front of the whole team. I was crying. It was dead embarrassing but I didn't notice at the time.

She had been shot while working in Africa. She wasn't at home very much but she always called and sent packages and letters and sometimes videos. I loved her to pieces and I couldn't believe she was dead for a very long time. So I kept trying to call her. But finally dad said to stop it because I was running up the phone bill and she wasn't coming back.

So now I'm the mommy. I clean house and make dinner and look after my little sister. She's eight and is always skipping around. I didn't mind being 'mommy' even when my team started calling me 'The Mother of Seigaku'. But then dad got a girlfriend. Well, no longer girlfriend, now she's his fiancée. Her name is Miyuki and I hope dad doesn't marry her.

She's okay, like, she's nice and everything but I don't want her to be my MOM. I'll only ever have **_ONE_** mom and she got shot in Africa.

I told Kunimitsu about and he said he wished he could understand how I was feeling. When I talked to Eiji he just looked sad. "Step moms are okay…" I wish I could figure out what was going on in _his_ head. He doesn't have a step mom.

I suppose it might be okay. I mean, it'll all be okay in the morning…

**Three chapters! In one day! Awesome! I am so cool! Whooo hoooooo!**

**Anyway…**

**Hope you like this chapter. Originally in was gonna be like how it is in 'My Perfect Life' at Oishi's house, because Oishi acts a lot like Ella and Eiji acts a lot like Lola. But I decided not to.**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is Eiji.


	6. Kikumaru Eiji

**My Life**

Old Fiat

I'm just skipping the whole, disclaimer, summary and notes and getting straight to the story. Okay?

-Old Fiat s. Italy

**Existence six: Eiji**

I have had a very confusing life.

I haven't always been with my family; I only came to them when I was eight, before I lived with my _real_ father and mother.

Now I live with my dad, mom, grandparents, two older brothers and two older sisters. They treat me like part of the family, like I've always been there. I even sort of look like some of them. I have hair sort of like Mitchiko, who's 18 and eyes kind of like Go, who's 24. I love my grandparents. They're so kind to me but they can't make me forgot the first eight years of my life.

My real dad was soooo mean. He almost never fed me and he was always smacking me around. My mother was the same. She just ignored me, but she did pay for me to go to school, when I was seven she died in a hit-and-run I don't know who did it, but afterwards dad smacked me around more. I still went to school but always had a tell-tale bruise on my face.

Then my real dad just kicked me out and I was picked up by an orphanage. Then my new dad adopted me. I love my mom and my dad but they can't stop me from being afraid…

_What if he comes back?_

That's the thought that always comes 'round again and again. I'm always afraid my dad is going to take back and hit again. When Go taught me how to play tennis, when Michiko taught me how to knit, when I was cooking with Grandma- it was always on my mind.

_What if he comes back?_

I used to be so scared I couldn't sleep. I would lie in bed and wonder if he would bash in the window and take me back- if he wanted me back.

Things like this don't worry me anymore. I love my step family. It makes me so happy that some one likes it that I was born.

Well, it used to not worry me.

I saw him again last week. I was running down an ally way so that I could get to the bus stop A.S.A.P. and then I stopped because it seemed familiar. Then my real father came out of the shadows, he recognized me and I ran faster than a race horse that had just been branding right on the keister.

I always try to walk around with large groups of people- I have a lot of friends out side of the tennis team- just in case.

He hasn't come back, yet. But I'm only 14 and there's still time.

I don't mind though. I have fun just hanging around O'Chibi and Momo-chan and Oishi-kun and (sometimes) Fuji and others who you probably wouldn't know.

But I don't want to worry about my real dad right now. I need to work out what to buy my favorite dad for his birthday.

**Hello! It's Old Fiat! I can't believe it! Yesterday I finished Tezuka's chapter which I had started the night before, wrote Kaido's, wrote Oishi's and started Eiji's! Oh _man_, am I good! Yes!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy (This note was written 6-18-06)**

**By the way, I don't think this is my best chapter. Which is a pitty, 'cause Eiji is one of my fave characters. If you think this chapter isn't as good as the others I totally agree with you.**

Next chapter is Momo


	7. Momoshiro Takeshi

**My Life**

Old Fiat

**Existence seven: Momoshiro**

Don't laugh. I know this will sound like a total lie and everything. It's not. This is 100 percent TRUTH (if I want to sound like Inui). Why would I lie?

My dad is actor- a really famous one in the US but he's not as big in Japan. My whole family has been actors. Going back to like, 1782 or something, all actors. My grandma is a mental patient about it. She runs after me with a shoe or something if I don't go out for a _school play_.

I've been in a few movies (3) myself; they were big in the US. So, Echizen has a 99.9 percent chance of knowing. (Jk!)

Also we live in this huge private neighbor hood that even the _Fujis_ don't live in. I never invite anyone over to my house because I've always been afraid of people trying to be my friends for money. I hate 'actor acquaintances'. It means you have to hang out with a bunch of other little rich kids who don't even want to be there.

The main problem is my dad, like most actors, has had enough wives to fill up the whole tennis practice area.

My mom, his 1st wife, he didn't actually devoice. She ran off when I was 7- I guess she didn't be a mom anymore. I could call her a few things… but I won't. She used to write to me and I would write to her. But she slowly just… faded away… Out of my life for good. I still have every one of her letters. The ink is smeared and the paper is as soft as suede because I've read them so many times.

Then there was Ryusuke's mom. She was a model from China. I really liked her. She still writes to Ryusuke and used to teach me Chinese. Dad devoiced her when I was 10. I got so mad.

Then there was Ami's mom. She was a Japanese actress who none of us liked very much. Well, Ami did, Ryusuke and I didn't and he was… 4? Dad devoiced her two years ago.

And now he's married to a singer from Ukraine. She's like the would-be baroness in 'The Sound of Music'… I can't remember what her name is. You know… the one who wants to put them all in boarding school? Anyway, we don't like her very much. She's really… mean. She took my half of my tennis stuff and sold because she said I didn't need it anymore and it was all the stuff I had used a lot recently. Dad doesn't know because he's shooting some movie in Hawaii, USA. Even if he did know I **did** know I doubt he'd do anything about it. I can't stand him anymore. I like being at school, tennis practice, _anything_ just so long as I don't have to talk to **her.**

I usually hang out with Ryoma at his house (it seems normal compared to mine) and play tennis or just hang around. Sometimes Eiji joins us, but if he does we usually don't go over to Ryoma's. It's fun to hang out with Ryoma because he probably knows I'm an actor and he never talks about it. C:

It used to be terrible when I was in grade school, because then I had a body guard (I think I'm worth 2.5 million in American dollars) and so everyone knew, which means Kaido knows. We went to **St Joseph's for Boys **together. It's this rich, boarding school where you have to learn ballroom dancing so you can dance with the girls from **St. Mary's** across town. It's totally prep. Kaido used to be so gay, he would wear these dumb ribbons which belonged to his Great-Great-Grandma (!) and everyone told him ribbons were for girls and he didn't do anything about it. Weirdo.

Eh… I have better things to do than gripe about Viper (according to Ryoma). Ha ha. I wish.

**Hi! It's Old Fiat! I'm sorry about the update wait! (hee hee! That rhymes!) (I had it going so well! How'd I loose it!)**

**Well, review. Reviews are what keep me going.**

**Yes I did make up Momo's life myself! (With n. Fr's help…) I think I did it very well. But some people might not :glares at not-signed-in flamer from 'The Princess of Tennis': grrrr…**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**


	8. Inui Sadaharu

**My Life**

Old Fiat

**Existence eight: Inui**

Okay off, I live in a house full of women. My mom and my six older sisters- my dad is busy most of the time in other countries because he runs a hotel business, I usually see him once a month. It's okay to be in a place that's like constantly being in the girls locker room, except I have to put up with the consistent chatter about who's hotter (Most common is Kenichi Momoshiro or Brad Pitt); a lot of teasing (it will drive you bats), strange boyfriends or fiancées and knowing exactly how to act around woman and can't do anything with this information.

I'm betrothed- it's a family tradition- to this Greek girl named Sonya. I've met her a couple of times, she's really nice. Usually we end up instant messaging for hours on end. (I'm Orthodox by-the-by, other-wise I could never be betrothed to her, sometimes I see the Kaidos at services and they are all wearing cocktail dresses and fur coats. It's very strange…)

I usually end up having to give my friends advice instead so they all this I'm either really good with girls or formerly a girl. (The latter is extremely annoying.) And yet I always seem to end up being the one people _don't_ go to for advice. Probably they're afraid I'll collect data on them (which, admittedly, I probably would).

(Once I got a prize from Eiji of being _the creepiest _person on the team. I think Shusuke was in second place and Kunimitsu was in third. Eiji had to run laps after that. He he…)

Yea…

Moving on…

I guess I am sorta of creepy… maybe I should fix that… Nah.

**Well, this is Old Fiat… WAITING FOR REVIEWS! Where did you guys go? You made me so happy… :sniffs:**

**Anyways…**

**I'm debating on whether I should do Ryoma or not. I mean in the manga and anime you hear a lot about his family. So it wouldn't give me a lot of room to be creative. Review and tell me if you think I should.**

**If you don't want me to do Ryoma, tell me who you want me to do.**

**-Old Fiat**


	9. Echizen Ryoma

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Just a short author's talk before I begin: Gggrrrrr… too many people (2) said 'Do Ryoma!' so my hands are tied. Dang.

**Existence nine: Ryoma**

Neh… you all know about me, what's the point. My life is same-old same-old. I live my (crazy) father, my (very patient) mother, my (really annoying) cousin and my (senile) grandma. Seriously, she is senile.

My dad is a… perv… He likes looking at… ummm… some magazines of… questionable material. ( - According to Tezuka-san. Man, he is so awkward when he isn't bossing people around or playing tennis. I mean he blushed when Momo said something about boobs. BOOBS!) He also has a weird obsession with asking my mom if she wants to get pregnant again and then she says "Nanjiro, I won't have another baby until you stop smoking." And he's like, "F." ( - Yeah, I know. My mom won't let me say or type it.) Then he's like "Hey **_only_** son, you want to go play some tennis?"

My mom is ultra patient and I can't figure out how she can be so with my ignoramus (I learned that word from Tezuka-san) of a father. She went to a bunch of cooking schools so my house smells fabulous at six PM; she says her sushi skills are rusting from Grandma. (She's dad's mom. Mom doesn't like her very much.)

Nanako is _so freakin' annoying_! She always is ultra calm and sweet and so fake! I don't know what's wrong with her but what ever it is it's really annoying the hell out of me!

Eh… Grandma is just senile.

Every morning I get up to my dad's shouts of "What the fin' hell do ya mean 7:46 AM! I need to get down to the temple!"

Then I have to get dressed in two minutes because Momo tends to get bothered by Grandma when he waits too long outside my house. Then we're both late for practice and have to a lap for every minute we're late by. (Our record is 37 laps to run for being late.)

Then there's class to sleep through.

Then there's lunch where I have to listen to Horio, Kachiro or Katsuro banging on about something (I usually am not listening).

Then more classes.

Then there's after school tennis practice which is longer than the morning one where I have to be glomped by Eiji-sempai. (Ow… I usually avoid him in the morning practice.)

Then I go home to my dad saying, "You're home _finally_. Let's go over to the courts." Then we play a bit and I have to put up with him saying "You're such an amateur!" Then mom comes out and tells us its dinner time.

I don't think it's _that_ unusual. Momo doesn't either, but I think he comes from a really crazy-rich family, or crazy, rich family. Which ever you want. Not everyone has a perfect life like Eiji-sempai or Oishi-sempai or Kaido-sempai.

**This is Old Fiat clunking along. I ended up doing Ryoma who I actually had fun writing. Heh, those two (and you know who you are) were right.**

**By-the-by Anna-chan, I like your name. (My real name is Anna)**

**Love you guys! Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is up to YOU! VOTE!

(Note: I can't do Atobe or the Hyotei or the Rikkai Dai people because of my lack of having seen the anime… grrr…)


	10. Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence ten: Sakuno**

I suppose my life pretty normal… I live with my mom and my Grandma and do some tennis. There's not really that much to it. I suppose I'll organize it into topics and then separate that topic into sections, maybe that'll help.

Topic one: My family

My mom: My mom works as a fourth grade teacher. She had me when she was about sixteen so she had to have Grandma take care of me while she continued going to school. She loves watching soccer, it's her favorite sport apart from tennis which she doesn't like watching on TV, she likes playing it. Grandma's the same only with out the soccer.

My Grandma: My Grandma works as a coach at my school for the guys' tennis team. She's really fun to be around only sometimes she can be a bit blunt. She hates watching tennis on TV and tennis video games and anything that isn't tennis-tennis.

Topic two: Those who surround me outside the home:

My friends: My best friend goes to Seishun too. Tomoko Osaka. We've been friends since we met in second grade. She is like my total opposite which makes it fun, sometimes. Though sometimes she'll just start talking for me and that can be annoying. Like one time Takashi Kawamura-sempai asked me out and she was like, "I'm sorry Taka-sempai, Sakuno has eyes only for Ryoma. I think it would be best if we never spoke of this again." I blushed so terribly. I feel bad for Takashi-sempai. He's so shy, just like me. Poor guy, if only Tomo-chan had kept her mouth shut I could have turned him down more gently.

Ryoma Echizen: I don't really know how to classify him. He's not my friend and it's kind of embarrassing to have a section called 'My crush'. He's really cute and really good at tennis and is sort of sarcastic. He's **sooooo** cool. But I don't think he likes me back at all…

Topic three: My day

Morning: I usually wake up at, like, 6:30 AM, take a shower, eat breakfast and stop by at Tomo's house and we walk over to school together. Then there's morning practice the there's classes.

Afternoon: Lunch, me and Tomo usually eat together in the cafeteria. Then more classes. Ugh…

Evening: More practice. Then I walk home, do my homework, eat dinner, watch some TV or do something outside and go to bed.

And that's it I suppose.

----------

----------

**See you Sakuno! That chapter was hard to write as I'm not shy _at all_. It was well organized. Quite good, quite good.**

**Moving on…**

**I was thinking about writing Yuta's chapter. I mean I already wrote Shusuke's, but Yuta lives in a different environment.**

**(Yuta: I'm also a completely different person you stupid girl!)**

**Shut up… Shusuke's little brother.**

**(Yuta: Gah! I'm YUTA FUJI! Not Shusuke's kid brother! I'm ME! YUTA FUJI!)**

**Shaddup!**

**Moving on…**

**I also was wondering if you guys would mind the rating going up in one chapter which I was thinking of shonen-ai. Shinji's chapter might be. What do you think?**

**Moving on…**

**Reviews! I was very disappointed at you in the last chapter and I'm even more disappointed now. ONE REVIEW! Come on people! Gimme some R-E-S-P-E-C-T!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy (I'm not proud of my team though. Playing so dirty…)**

Next chapter is Akazawa.


	11. Akazawa Yoshiro

**My Life**

Old Fiat

This chapter is Akazawa from St. Rudolph by the way. Just thought I'd remind you! Most people don't fan fics about Akazawa and certainly not ones like this!

----------

**Existence eleven: Akazawa**

Right. Ummm… this is hard to explain… Where do I begin…

Okay, my name is Yoshiro Abhiraj(**1**) Ranjiv(**2**) Akazawa. My mom is from India and my dad is like, 99 percent Indian. Somewhere **_way_** back in the line a Japanese guy turned up with the name Akazawa.

I have one older brother, an older sister and a younger sister. My older borther's name is Eijiro Bhagyaraj(**3**) Ilashpasti(**4**), my older sister's name is Yuki Banhi(**5**) Amritambu(**6**) and my little sister's name is Ami Yuvraani(**7**) Haribala(**8**). Eijiro is about 18 and is currently (continually) looking for a good university. He's engaged to a really nice girl named Kunti(**9**). Kunti works as a waitress but writes songs in her spare time. Yuki is 16 and does track. She got second place in a race once and got first prize last year. Ami is about 12 and goes to St. Rudolph with me.

My mom is really nice and loves to cook. Her name is Devanshi(**10**) and she stays at home. My Dad is really nice too; his name is Laniban(**11**). He said he hated it when he was little growing up in Japan and having an Indian name and all the kids at his school making fun his almost unpronounceable first name.

Whenever my friends (Hajime, Yuta and assorted others) come over to my house they say it smells like curry or spices in the kitchen. Yuta always manages to coax some sort of really spicy meal out of my mom and Hajime always gets all teary eyed and his nose gets all runny. I assume (please read this **I hope**) that it's because of the spices filling the air in there. That happened to Shinya and Atsushi. Heh.

Also my house is really noisy. My mom always is watching the Indian channels (we have to pay _extra_ to get them) and Yuki is always screaming to Eijiro in Indian. (Yuta said once my house is a Hindi-Hell-hole. Jerk.) Ami is always complaining about how none of her friends come over in her best Japanese to mom.

I think that's it. I hope it is.

----------

----------

Here are the meanings of the Indian names:

_1Abhiraj: Fearless King_

_2Ranjiv: Victorious_

_3_ _Bhagyaraj: Lord of Faith_

_4_ _Ilashpasti: Lord of the Earth_

_5Banhi: Fire_

_6Amritambu: Moon_

_7Yuvraani: Princess_

_8HaribalaDaughter of Lord Vishnu_

_9Kunti: Pandavas' mother_

_10Devanshi: Divine_

_11Laniban: Lord Shiva_

----------

----------

**Hello! Yay! It's finished! 2 updates in 1 day! I need reviews about the stuff in the last chap!**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is Hajime.


	12. Mizuki Hajime

**My Life**

Old Fiat

I'm afraid this chapter is rather OOC. I'm sorry!!!

----------

**Existence twelve: Hajime**

I will begin with an introduction.

My name is Hajime Muzuki, I am 15 years old and I go to St. Rudolph. I am the manager for the tennis team. I live with my mother and my father.

My mother is nice, though a bit… eh… strange? She is very bossy and tends to just ignore me. She works as a lawyer and is very good at her job.

My dad also is a lawyer. He tends to joke a lot and wears a lot of black. I don't know how a guy like him ended up with a humorless girl like mom. I guess its okay 'cause they never TALK! Anyway, calm, calm… I'll write about that in a bit. He tends to ignore me a bit too.

My mom and dad don't know about a lot that happens in St. Rudolph.

There's this kid on my tennis team, Yuta Fuji, I taught him how to do a twist spin shot and when you haven't finished growing you can throw out your shoulder when you do it too many times and, well, recently Yuta's been having a sore shoulder. I didn't tell him about it you see, heh…

Then there's Akazawa. Akazawa, in my opinion, lives in the weirdest house-hold on the planet. And his kitchen always smells like curry…

I hate going over to Akazawa's.

Everyone in his house is so nice to each other there and screaming at each other in Hindi and stuff and it just makes me sad. It's also like that in Yuta's house and Atsushi's house and Shinya's and Kaneda's. Everyone is really nice and open and talking to each other all the time and having fun and it makes me just want to cry.

You see in my house no one speaks to each other, no one makes breakfast or dinner or lunch like at Akazawa's. We eat take-out all the time because mom and dad are so busy and sometimes I just end up eating by myself on the weekend. It's okay on Monday through Friday because I'm at school and concentrating too much on school and tennis and stuff, but I go home every other weekend and it's just so lonely at my house.

BUT, no matter how depressed I get I have _never tried to commit suicide_. Some people think otherwise though. You see, once—only last year—I was making myself something to eat the school kitchen. I couldn't find any mayo, so I hit the counter angrily. But there was a knife sitting blade up, I had used it to cut bread. My hand hit the counter and the knife sunk into my wrist. Luckily one of the students came in and called the hospital and I only have a little scar on my wrist.

Despite the fact I had to repeat the story a million times, people still gave me these 'looks' when they see the scar. It's SO FREAKING ANNOYING!—but I calmly explain _again_ what happened. I think I have the worst luck ever, because even though I've explained it to him repeatedly Shusuke Fuji (Yuta's oniisan) still thinks he scared me into doing it. Vain little—ugh.

----------

----------

**Yay! I've edited this chapter!!! **

**Right ho. The next chapter will be guest written by Old Fiat n. France! Give her a hand!**

**Sorry is this chapter was so OOC-ish. I don't like Hajime so I just had a BIG temptation to just put:**

"I am Hajime, the stupid creep."

**But that would've only been 6 words so…**

**See ya'll! Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Sengoku.


	13. Sengoku Kiyosumi, lucky

My Life

By Old Fiat

This chapter guest written by N-PDC (62), FR. (Nord Pas-De-Calais, France)

Existence 13- Kiyosumi Sengoku

Hello! My name's Kiyosumi Sengoku… er… yeh. I go to Yamabuki Junior high and it's okay. My home life is rather confusing and that's about it.

What? I'm supposed to drag this out for at least 100 words? What the hell is that! Whatev, here:

My Family:

Okay so, like, I have a pretty normallish family all right? My mum is from Yorkshire and my dad is from Kyoto… that's not that normal but practically everything else is. Mum is really sweet and nice and the ultimate house-wife. When I get home she takes my jacket and stuff and puts it away, makes me eats something, makes me do my homework and then she lets me play video games.

Okay, yeh, note that I said 'makes' me eat. That's because I have an eating disorder. I know it's not as common among dudes but it's true. I just can't stand eating, especially meat, which my dad loves. Sometimes I just won't eat and I usually get in trouble for that, or I just can't bear to swallow it and throw it all up later. I really don't like being like this but I always have. My mum gets really freaked out about it and is always sending me to the doctor, whom I hate, where he tells me that I'm in perfect condition and don't need to hurl to make myself look good. Fool. Then he gives… oh, I'll put this under a different section.

Dad- dad is okay, he's like rather normal. He's really into Footy and Curling and we go to games every now and then. He owns a quite good restaurant (no, he's not a cook, he knows nothing about food, he just knows business and saw a good opening in the market, and took it). We go out every now-and-then. Usually he hosts quite rich people there, like one time we had the Duke of York and Junichiro Koizumi on the same night! I am serious! And I got to shake their hands and everything!

My elder brother- Iain is a pretty good guy I guess, he likes do party a lot and drink which mum can't stand. He's engaged to be married to the foxiest lady I've ever laid eyes upon. Though she really acts terribly, she's always flirting with his friends and stuff, which makes me really mad. So one time I tried to stop her and she said really awful stuff to me.

My elder sister- Kishi's nice. She likes ballet a lot, which I think is boring and gay. She always gets mad at me because I say 'gay' as opposed to 'homosexual.' Probably because all her friends are gay (I suspect) or on the road to it. She has this stupid boyfriend who treats me like I'm five. But he respects her so whatev.

My younger brother- Josef and I are so close it's weird! We are like best friends, he's so understanding and kind to me. I hope we're always like this. He doesn't like tennis as much as me though, but he appreciates the sport. He's more into ruggers (rugby), which is a cool sport I guess.

My problems and my life:

My eating disorder basically rules my life so I may as well talk mostly about this. I left off talking about the doctor. So he like prescribes me this medicine, which totally screws up my hormones and does nothing for my eating disorder. All my friends (and enemies) talk about is how girl crazy and sleazy I can be sometimes. I can't help it damnit! It's this stupid medicine…

Anyway, on my tennis team there is this psycho called 'Jin Akutsu' and he is like really creepy. When I first came on the team he kept threatening to kill me for being so fruity (ahem! Are we talking about the same Kiyosumi here?) and stuff. And then he joined the team and I was like 'what the hell?' but I'm just guessing it was Banda-san being creepy… as usual. Also there's this fruit bat (my sis is killing me now, lolz) called Taichi Dan… he's always following Jin everywhere. So one time, Jin like took him into the wc and beat him so hard that he was bleeding from his ears (don't ask me how, it just happened). So I was like 'Oh my God! What the hell do you think you're doing?' and he just knee'd me, which had me waddling for days. Anyway, he's a freak.

I HAD a girlfriend, she was like totally hott but then I started acting stupid (seriously, it is my medication) and so she got all freaked out and called it off. Now she's dating someone else and it really hurts me to see her so happy with another guy… anyway… laterz. –Kiyosumi S

Wao! 759 words! I win!

_Ici est Old Fiat Nord France!_

_Here's old fiat north france!_

_J'espaire t'aime ma fic. Je essaie (epelle? Je ne sais pas..) tros fort pour ça. _

_I hope you like my fic. I work really hard on it. _

_Okay, I shall stop with the French now. It was very fun to write a chapter for OF SI's fic. I tried to draw it out as long as I could and relish it. By the way, I do not have an eating disorder, nor do I know any person who does. I do think I wrote it fairly well though. I hope I'll be privelaged enough to write under OF SI again. _

_France should have won the world cup, please don't get mad at me, it's just my opinion. :) Please review. _

_-Old Fiat Nord Pas-De-Calais, France._

Hiya! That was Old fiat n. Fr. If you want to read anymore of her fics she wrote 'Top of the World'. Please beg her to update 'cause I want to know what happens next!

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Shinji.


	14. Ibu Shinji

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Warning! If you do not like Shonen-ai do not read this chapter! New rating on this one chapter is **Teen**!

----------

**Existence Fourteen: Shinji**

My life seems like it's starting to fall apart around my ankles. I could write a whole list of things going wrong but it would take too long. I guess I'll just rant, not that anyone's listening…

I've known my best friend Akira Kamio since I was in first grade, he's a great guy. He always liked to practice tennis with me and run around and stuff. And slowly I began to get… feelings for him, and before I knew it I was head over heels. Here's the downside; he likes An and when I asked him out he blinked at me a few moments and then said, "I'm sorry Shinji, I'd rather just be friends. I like An a lot and I can't think of you the same way.

Then I told my parents that I was gay and my mom got really upset and doesn't seem to talk to me in the same way she used to and my dad keeps not really knowing what to say or do with me. Like he'll say things like, "Do you want to go fishing?" and I'm like, "No thanks dad." And then he's like, "I got free tickets to a fashion show from one of my friends, do you want to go?" and I'm like, "Okay." It hurts because not only does my family not know what to do with me, Akira doesn't love me in the way I love him.

Also Kippei found out too because after I asked Akira out I just got so depressed it affected my tennis and Akira explained to him what happened and Kippei just looked at me a few moments with his eyebrows raised and just said, "Really?" and then he got it all _straight_ened out. Hah ha.

To make things worse my dad just lost his job at a restaurant as a cook and now he's in between jobs and my mom has had to start working again at her friend's hair salon and dad is going to apply at some weird restaurant that isn't that good and it's just… you know… crashing.

Everyone always says life will look up and it has to get worse before it gets better, but I doubt it.

----------

----------

**Avast! Here I am on the _HMS Incompetent_! Just kidding. I'm not even on a boat; I'm sitting on my butt in front of the computer.**

**You guys! I _need_ answers on the Yuta question! (see chapter… 10?) I want to know if you want me to do him!**

**By the way, this was my VERY FIRST attempt at Shonen-ai. Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy.**

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews encouraging N. FR, they need it!**

** Joke copyright N. FR**

Next chapter is up to YOU. VOTE!


	15. Kamio Akira

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence fifteen: Akira**

I seem to be getting more and more confused. Or things around me are getting more confusing. Or I'm getting more confusing.

First my mom died giving birth to my little brother six months ago and then about two weeks afterward my dad was in a car accident which crushed his legs and now he can't **walk** very well and so we had to move to this smallish, first floor flat. My dad now suffers from a light case of depression because he loved to run and do track and tennis.

My little brother is six months and his name is Akechi and he is always giggling. Dad loves him to bits. His hair is like, the same color as mine.

Speaking of hair people always wonder about mine covering up one of my eyes; you see, my eyes are two different colors, one's brown, one's blue. I used to get made fun of it in grade school (Shinji always stood up for me when that would happen) so I got the kinda emo haircut that I have now when I went into Fudomine Junior High.

My mom had two different eye colors too. Green and Hazel. Her name was Hazel. She used to smile all the time and wore bright colored clothes. She had gone to India when she was younger and always talked about it. _"I'll take you there Akira,"_ she'd say. _"It's beautiful, so bright and steamy."_

Dad works as an accountant. He's busy a lot so I usually have to take Akechi with me to tennis practice to look after him. (Grandma won't look after him all day.) And so I'm consistently late for practice, Kippei understands though. Shinji loves my little brother (maybe literally? Explain in a moment.), he's always playing with him and then he gets in trouble for not practicing.

Shinji and I have been best friends since first grade. I first met him while being bullied because of my multicolored eyes. And he just started muttering something about idiots then said louder 'leave him alone' or something like that and they were like, 'no' and he started fighting with them. Afterward turned towards me still muttering something as a black eye bloomed and smiled at me. Last month though he, um, like, told me he was gay and in love- WITH **ME**! And he knows I'm going out with An and so I just said I'm sorry I'd rather be friends and he started crying and ran off to the boys bathroom and didn't talk to me the rest of the day.

We are still friends though.

An is Kippei's little sister. She is the best girl in the world; she's so nice and smart and really good at tennis. I really love her. Unfortunately we can't go out that much because of Akechi unless I bring him along, which I did have to do once.

Think all _that stuff_ is confusing, get this;

Dad's got a girlfriend. Her name is Yuki AKUTSU! THAT Akutsu! Jin(from Yamabuki)'s mom! So I keep being totally afraid that Jin will kill me _and_ dad; he threatened to too! We all went to the zoo together (yawn, I only like the cheetahs. Akechi had fun though. He loves Yuki to bits.) and Jin took me aside and was all like, "If your dad marries my mom I'm going to make your life a living hell- got it?"

I got it.

I was really upset when dad started going out with her before I knew who her son was. Dad explained to me that the baby really needed a mom and I needed a mom and Yuki needed a husband and Jin (he didn't call him that, he said 'Yuki's son') needed a dad and it would be good for everyone.

Yuki is nice. She loves dad and is the only one who can get Jin to laugh in a non-threatening way as far as I know. She spoke to me a while ago. (I'll just write the conversation in script :)

-

Yuki: Akira, I wanted to tell you something.

Me: What?

Y: Your dad proposed to me. I accepted. He's talking to Jin right now.

Me: Oh… Okay…

Y: Now Akira, I'll promise you something right now. When I and your dad get married-

Me: (groans)

Y: When I and your dad get married I promise I won't try to make you think f me as your mom, just as a friend or a caregiver or an older sister. You don't even have to call me 'mom', just Yuki.

-

She'll be good for Akechi and Dad and me too I guess. (More dates with An without Akechi!) I suppose dad will be good for her and for Jin…

----------

----------

STOP ANNA-CHAN BEFORE YOU MISS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey! I wrote Akira and got ultra into it. (Looonnnngg…. 1.5 pages… O.o)**

**Also to Anna-chan:**

**I'm not a big fan of Shonen-ai either but Shinji's hair… :shivers: **

**Sumire Ryuzaki will NOT be next. But later on I might do Nanjiro.**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Yuta.


	16. Fuji Yuta

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence sixteen: Yuta**

Okay I'm going to tell you something and you're not aloud to tell _anyone_! Got that?

The thing is… I have hemophilia which causes serious problems in my day-to-day life. Like if I run for too long my knees will swell up and after most tennis matches my elbows do too and then I have to go to the hospital. Also once during practice I cut myself on something and had to go to the nurse (she knows) and she was like "Oh my God! What were you doing?" And then she took me to the hospital. (I've been to the hospital so many times the people up front know exactly who I am and I know all their names too.)

Shusuke also has hemophilia, but his case is worse than mine. He has this really annoying habit of calling me when he's in the hospital during practice and talking for ages so then I come back to practice and my cell phone has like, almost no minutes because Shusuke keeps me on for hours.

Then there's Yumiko who every time I'm home she'll be all like, "Oh Yuta, I forgot to tape your favorite show, _if you had been here_ you could've reminded me." She hates Hajime as much as Shusuke does. She says that he's… well… I'm not really aloud to say it. But she can be nice sometimes… maybe… kind of… I guess.

In _theory_ I'm supposed to go home to see mom and dad but since they are almost never _here_ I usually hang out with Yumiko a bit and then go over to some of my friend's houses (most commonly the 'Hindi-Hell-Hole'- a.k.a. Akazawa's) and hang out there. Mom and dad are really busy and so the chances of me seeing them when I go home for just 2.5 days are 10 to 3. I am the 3.

I do have some other friends apart from the tennis team, like the captain of the soccer (football) team who I share a dorm with. Or the one of the guys on the lacrosse team, he's really nice and when he's mad at me calls me 'Shusuke's little brother'. (Gah! Annoyance!)

Anyway…

Strange things have been happening with my shoulder lately; it tends to sit lower than the other one and hurts like hell when I just do stuff like write notes. It hurts like the whole time at tennis practice (and my knees are swelling so it's like, geez!) and when I do anything with my arm it hurts. My doctor says not to put too much strain on it or it could pop. Gross… I told Hajime and I don't think he paid attention because my training program is like twice as hard as usual… Ouch… knees.

Oh wait… did I forget to put this up there? Well, my dad is the head of the Fuji fashion empire- Going through our family for generations- And you know who gets it once dad retires? Shusuke Saint Eve Fuji. I really like to design clothes which cause many jokes at school. It's so mean.

Oh yeah and my mom? My mom is a model. She works for dad and other assorted companies. There's not really much to say about mom except she's like the only one in the family supportive of me in St. Rudolph and that's because she went there.

Despite what people think, I really do miss being friends with Shusuke. We were best friends when we were little and then I went to Seishun and it fell apart. He's like- I dunno- a really fun person to talk to when he isn't trying to convince me of going back to Seishun. We usually end up just griping about Hemophilia since Shusuke is the only one I can gripe about it with.

I suppose that's it. I guess… maybe…

----------

----------

**Hey boys/girls! Wassup? I should be getting the 14th Prince of Tennis any day now! (Maybe today? It's only like 6:30 AM.) I want to thank some people quickly:**

**Blink 182: for writing the song _I miss you_ which I played repeatedly while writing Akira's chapter and the second half of Yuta's.**

**The Boomtown Rats: For the song _I don't like Mondays_. I played this during the first half of Yuta. Very good song but very sad.**

**Thank you!**

**Also I need to know why Jin hates Akira and vice-versa. I read in this one fic that they hated each other and I was like, huh? Anyway, please explain if you can in your review.**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter is up to YOU. VOTE!


	17. Yanagisawa Shinya

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence seventeen: Shinya**

Umm… At least 100 words…

Okay, I guess I'll first explain what people are consistently making fun of: my lips.

Yeah, I know they look like duck lips. I was born with a hair lip and when they fixed it the doctor messed up a bit. So now I have these enormous lips with are totally out of proportion with my face.

Oh wait- we're supposed to talk about our families too? Um… okay… I live with my parents, grandparents and little sister.

My little sister is eleven. When she was little she loved princesses, ponies and the like so at her sixth birthday party (themed Fairy-princess) I had to join in with all her tiny friends and had to be a 'fairy'. Mum- _of course_- took a photo of me in a tutu and holding a little wand. I hate that photo and –_of course_- mum sent it to all our relatives. Damn photo. Akira (my little sister) is a brat, she tattles all the time and since she's littler can kick me in the shins all she wants but I'm not aloud to give her a good whack or else she tells mom.

Mum works in a maid for- as much as I hate to admit it- Atobe Keigo. It's like come on! Couldn't she get a job for some one else! Bad luck… she says he's a total brat, like, oh yeah, I didn't know that mum.

Dad works as a bicycle engineer. He says it's that job he's wanted since he was five. (Personally, when I was five I wanted to be the prime-minister, but we won't talk about that.) He used to do tennis in high school and got me a coach when I was seven.

My Grandma is a teacher for a high school. She says if she could she would help every single one of her students become what they wanted, but nine months isn't enough. I say it is. Ugh…

My Grandpa used to be pro-tennis. He usually ends up giving me extra lessons; he used to do it after I had one from my tennis teacher. He would take me over to the park and hit loads of different shots at me until I was exhausted.

385 words…

Um… I guess that's it… maybe? I dunno…

----------

----------

**Ummm… Okay, that was short, but you never really get that much info on the St. Rudolph guys and plus I don't like Shinya very much. :Whispers: Duck lips:**

**Shinya: I just explained that! See above you 'tard!**

**Me: Shut up! I was kidding!**

**:Shinya walks off:**

**To Ahotep:**

**Most people tend to like to have a good long rant about their families. I do… sometimes. **

**Love, Old Fiat**

**By the way people! I did extensive research on this chapter! Basically extensive research is me asking my sister about hair lips and then google imaging it. Yeah… I'm lazy.**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Atsushi.


	18. Kisarazu Atsushi

**My Life**

Old Fiat

By the way, in the manga Atsuji is spelled Atsushi so I'm gonna write it like that. 'kay? … WELL TOO FREAKIN' BAD!

----------

**Existence eighteen: Atsushi**

Right-o… Um… Am I aloud to organize this as well? Okay, here it goes…

-My Family-

Okay, my dad is in prison (don't ask, I'll explain in a bit) and so I live with my Grandma and Grandpa, my dad's parents. Grandpa don't like me very much (I can tell) because my dad ran off with my mum who was like… um… a bar waitress and got her preggers with me and then my dad carried me around with him until he was arrested for thievery and Grandpa and Grandma took me in.

I suppose he jumped for joy when they found out I was wanted to go to a boarding school.

-My Friends-

Umm… my best friend is Shinya Yanagisawa. I met him when I started at St. Rudolph; he's kind of strange and always is having loooong rants about his little sister. He has… weird hair and kind of large lips. He's really sarcastic and stuff.

Also most of the tennis team people are my friends.

-Details-

I guess my house hold could be described as 'broken'. Like I'm always trying to do everything I can to please my Grandpa but nothing works, my Grandma is nice, she always has been trying to help me in anyway she can and always made sure I could play tennis and stuff. I love her to death, the feeling is mutual.

-The End-

----------

----------

**Hi! By the way, that was not the end to the fanfic, just the end of the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Also I won't be able to update as much because we're having tons of guest out soon (like five when august comes 'round but only two are coming this evening), I'm sorry!**

**By the way people, I welcome ideas of all kinds. Stuff like: I think it would be cool is :name of character: was/had :something here:. So go nuts!**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

**(P.S. I got the 14th Prince of Tennis the same day I post Yuta's chapter! The Hyotei games have just started! C:)**

Next chapter is Kippei Tachibana.


	19. Tachibana Kippei

**My Life**

Old Fiat

By the way, I'm calling Captain Tachibana, Kippei because in case I do An it will just get confusing. By the way, I don't have any older brothers and have no experience in the field.

----------

**Existence nineteen: Kippei**

My name is Kippei Yuki (joke by my parents, An's middle name is Yuki too) Tachibana. I go to Fudomine Junior High and am the captain of the tennis squad. I live with my mother, father and kid sister in the purple house. And yes, ha ha, our house is purple.

My father works as a manager at a super market and gets pretty good pay for it, yeah we don't live in same neighborhood as the Atobe's or even the Fuji's but we live in a pretty nice house and we don't have a lot of gadgets but we get by.

My mother is _almost_ one of those full time moms. She makes 3 meals a day, does laundry, cleans the house and does everything for the garden- there is some stuff she won't do though. Like make the bed, sort the laundry or do the dishes so me and An are stuck doing those things. Heh.

An can either be really smart, or extremely stupid. She aces most of her subjects, but falls for total idiots like Takeshi Momoshiro from Seishun _and_ for Akira; she's a genius at tennis, but can be a total ditz when dealing in curtain situations. I'm _always_ having to keep an eye on her or else she'll do something stupid like start going out with Momoshiro instead of Akira who I approved!

Anyway… An told me to put this in: My friend list includes:

-All of the tennis squad.

-Akira Kamio (I know he's on the tennis squad too…)

I suppose An could be one of my friends. We were when we were little, friends I mean. She would always ask me to play Barbies with her. I did too, not knowing it was fruity until my dad saw us and just sniggered and shook his head. Then we stopped, she stopped playing with them when I did. She started playing tennis when I did; she did almost everything I did. Once I was upset and said I was going to run away and started packing my little tennis bag and she came in with her back pack that was Blue Clues decorated and said she was coming too.

Then when Akira asked her out I got so mad at him that he had to prove how much he wanted to go out with her by doing _the test_. _The test_ is something my dad came up with when his little sister started going out with some guy. _The test_ is mowing the lawn with a scythe. Akira did it too, so I let him go out with her, but if he does anything to her that makes her cry… **_BAM_**!

Yeh…

What's funny is though almost this whole thing I've been telling the truth. I was going to lie though the whole thing, but it didn't turn out that way. Cool.

----------

----------

'**Allo mates! Here I am in this sweaty little room in pink shorts. Hmmm… pink…**

**Today I'm listening to _Wingspan_. Man, this is good for writing, nice… Especially _Silly Love Songs_.**

**I hope you liked Kippei. :Old Fiat laughs: Can you imagine him playing Barbies? HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kippei: I told you I didn't know it was fruity! You #$in' idiot!**

**Me: Ohhh! Bad language! I'm telling your mom!**

**Kippei: Please don't!**

**Me: I've got the power! Oh yeah!**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Sakaki. Yes, _that_ Sakaki. The one from Hyotei. He will be written by Old Fiat n. France!


	20. Sakaki Tarou

My Life

(Guest written by old fiat (nfr) again I am very happy to be writing a bit of this cool story again, please review I do enjoy them. :).

**Existence 20: Sakaki Tarou**

100 words minimum about myself; why must that ridiculous team waste so much of my time goofing off and making me do stupid things like this? Oh, well.

I supposed I ought to organise this… that's what the slimy brat looking over my shoulder is saying. (Yes, I do indeed mean you Keigo, so bugger off will you? Thanks).

Hyotei Gakuen- the tennis club, my teaching position, and my history with the school.

I used to go to Hyotei when I was in secondary school. Back then it was privately owned and they were firm believers in the use of the cane as a correction method. My father was also a very firm believer in the cane… but that's another matter. Anyway, I was on the tennis club then as well. We didn't have nearly as many members… I think about 82 or something. The school became a state school when I was in university.

The current tennis club consists of something around 200 students. Only a few are good enough to be starters… isn't that pathetic? The ones that are my starters are quite good though you know—but quite annoying. Atobe, the Captain, is such a twit. All he does is wander around showing off. I don't believe in the cane for anyone else but sometimes I think he could do with a good thrashing… quite.

I also teach music at Hyotei which is quite fun you know. I enjoy it quite a lot. Some of my students are brats but who gives a damn about them anyway?

My Private Life- the place, the car, the lady, the dog, the boy, and the stuff.

I have a quite comfortable life really. I live in a very posh flat and have a nice big place in the country. I drive an Alfa Romeo 1988 Spider, which is wonderful. I drive it everywhere… it's perfect. I'm married to a girl I met when I was in university in Dublin (Trinity Dublin). She was 17 when we got married and I was 24. She's still as beautiful as she was then… if not more so. We have a son together, Rupert, who was born in Dublin and we moved (back for me) to Japan when he was a year old. Rupert went through the Hyotei system (sans caning) and is going to a good university. He was never very interested in tennis, even though he showed superior skills at it. He preferred cricket, so that's what he does. I understand that, tennis at Hyotei was much too competitive for him, he's very laid back you know. I have a dog, it's a Papillion (yes, I know that damned spawn of Fuji has one too but I don't care and his died) named Quetzalcoatl, very cute indeed.

It's rather difficult though to follow the 'social class', which I belong to, though. I have to go to all these damn parties with Atobe's ('our son says you're a marvelous coach!' 'does he now?') the Fuji's ('I say, what hair cream do you use? I'll be damned to hell if that's not whale oil!' 'it's not' 'oh') and other assorted unpleasant people. Anyway, I do believe I've exceeded the 100 minimum words so… yes… toodles.

–

–

Old fiat (nfr): I am very happy to get to write another chapter for SI. Quite good and all that. Please review!

-Old Fiat nfr.

–

**Aw! Sweet! Great job OFNFR. Sweet…. **

**Yah, anyway, I will be having a competition on who can do the chapter of Haginosuke Taki of Hyotei Gakuen. Please send your chapters to me through private message on my profile. 100 words at least and please have all sent in as soon as possible (please really soon!) and I will continue writing others! Thanks and please submit and review! The chapter must be rated K or K+ and please no shonen ai or swearing about OFNFRs standards set for K+ (damn, bastard, that's about it 'kay?). But you may swear in another languages… but not really strongly all right? Merde is accepted and Kuso, &c. Please leave reviews and have fun writing! **

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Nanjiro Echizen XD!


	21. Echizen Nanjirou

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence twenty-one: Nanjiro**

Hello. My brat is making me do this. Eh, he may be a brat, but he's my brat.

Em, right-o. As you probably know from my brat, I am a monk/ex-pro tennis guy. No, I don't mean to be this pervy and I wish people would stop saying that, the only reason I read those girly magazines is because the photography is well done. (heh, heh, they'll never know I'm lying!)

I decided to go to the USA 'cause I was _SO F---IN' SICK OF JAPAN_ and Ryoma had already been born (he was such a shrimp) and so we went and stayed a while.

Once when Ryoma was three we had a shot at a second baby, but it was born far too early, got sick and died. It was so sad; I had a serious case of depression for a while because my wife was really sick as well. I had almost been able to completely quit smoking and started again that week. I remember because we had started a garden and I kept chewing off the ends of my cigs while digging. Ryoma kept asking me what the big deal was. It was just a baby that we had only known a few days. Finally, I was so sick of being asked I ended up screaming at him.

Anyways, we ended up moving back because my mom had gone senile and my older brother couldn't stand taking take of her, Mamoru is a kind of On-The-Edge guy. He has a weird obsession that everything must be perfect or he's done something wrong. Also he and mom never really got-on so… ya…

My childhood was a whole lot weirder than most people I know. My mom (when she was normal) was an artist, me and Mamoru came from… different boyfriends and the only way I got to play tennis was through the school, Yeah, I started in fourth grade and got real good, real fast.

That's… it basically. Thanks for reading these… 333 words! Waoh!

----------

----------

'**Allo love. This is Old Fiat. I hope some of you are taking part in the competition.**

**Reviews! Or maybe some of you don't have time to write one. C:**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Jin.


	22. Akutsu Jin

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence twenty-two: Jin**

Guh! This is a HUGE waste of time! At least 100 words! That sucks! Who made me do this…

'ight. So I live with my mom in a flat in Tokyo and she works as a guidance counselor at Yamabuki Junior High which is the school I go to. Right now she's going out with this prat named Kamio Kensuke. He's so dumb and partially crimpled so he can't walk very long and it's really annoying because we went to the park and we kept having to stop.

Oh no, it gets worse.

He's going to **_marry_** her in 6 weeks.

She used to have a husband- it wasn't always me and her.

She got married to my dad at seventeen. Yeah, young, but legal. Dad was a big sports star, he played everything; soccer, tennis- you name it, he played it. Then they started screaming at each other. When they would start to fight I would call Taka. Taka would talk to me at any time- it didn't matter if it was two AM, he would still talk. Then Taka went to Australia with his mum and I didn't have anyone to call so I listened to what was going on. It turned out my dad had been seeing other women who… well… were not the cleanest of people and had a kid with one of them when I was two. Finally I was listening and he hit her. I ran down to the kitchen and she was lying on the ground, hand on her cheek- tears crawling down her face. He then ran of with one of his girlfriends. They're married now.

I took my mum's last name after that. I didn't want any connection to that man, Kyo Osakada.

Anyway.

I tend to make everything worse.

Taka used to be my best friend, but after my dad left I just stopped talking to him and started being meaner to everyone. So eventually… I was just left by myself. No one wanted to be around me anymore. I pretended it was what I wanted. I found myself sinking into a deep depression. Deeper and deeper.

Now my mom is always worried about me and crying all the time so she thinks what I need is a daddy. So her friends hook her up with that sissy and his two sons. Yes, one of those Fudomine, we-love-tennis prats is one of them. And then there's a baby named… Oh God, I can't remember. Whatever.

But now everyone is planning their wedding and I've just been sort of erased. I wish I really could erase myself.

_Would my dad have stayed back home is I hadn't been born?_

But I can't erase myself because, despite her insane mistake of what I need, I really care about my mom. That's why I don't want her to get married. What if his Kamio guy turns out to be as much of a jerk as my dad? I don't want my mom to get hit ever again.

I won't let any man hit her again.

----------

**When I decided to write this chapter I got so freaked out. Ahhhh! I haven't written in this forever! Well, I do have a few excuses:**

**1 I was away for 4 days.**

**2 I don't get wireless on my computer and I didn't have it plugged in for quite some time while we had guests.**

**3 I have been working on other things.**

**4 I haven't been in the mood for writing in this fanfic.**

**There. 4 excuses.**

**Also I noticed that in a lot of reviews I got questions about the competition. The main one being:**

"**Who is Taki Haginosuke?"**

**Taki Haginosuke is an ex-regular from Hyotei Gakuen. He was defeated by Ryo and Ryo got back his starter spot. Does that help? Who have as long as you want to write but I would prefer it if you did it soon.**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Tomoko.


	23. Osakada Tomoko

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence twenty-three: Tomoko**

Hi! My name is Tomoko Osakada! I go to Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku!) and I'm in seventh grade. I live with my dad, Kyo Osakada; my mum, Kishi Osakada and my two little brothers, Ko and Go.

I am the president of Ryoma Echizen-sama's fan club/cheering squad. My best friend is Sakuno Ryuzaki, she is the Vice President.

I really like tennis and I admire Ryoma a lot for his superiour skills in the sport (plus he's hott! lol). Ryoma's super cute but here's a list of the other people that are cute:

(Ryoma is obviously like, idk, five hundred time cuter than the rest of these people, but whatever)

The entire Seigaku team with the exceptions of Kaoru Kaido and Takashi Kawamura.

Kaoru Kaido is just weird, he's always staring at me when I'm cheering for Ryoma like it's a crime or something… total freak! I mean come-on, there's a reason he doesn't have any friends! He gives people like freaky stares, he hisses at people (nobody thinks that's sexy snake boy!), and he sweats a lot. One time I had to sit next to him in the auditorium for a play that everyone went to see and he kept giving me these nasty looks and sweating and I was just like 'okay…' and then he leaned over in the middle of the play and whispered this:

'You know Ryoma doesn't like you…right?'

And so I slapped him really hard on the face (so I left a handprint! Tee Hee) and ran out of the auditorium so I wouldn't have to sit next to that freak. Geez.

The reason I don't like Kawamura is because he is:

1. Hairier than anyone else on the team. Ew.

2. Yells 'Burning' when he's holding a racquet… totally UNsexy.

3. Way too timid normally.

4. Has trouble expressing his feelings.

Example of the last one: he tried to ask Sakuno out. We had no idea he even liked her! Geez. So of course I told him that she loves Ryoma-sama and only Ryoma-sama and could not possibly even contemplate going out with him. He just said 'oh, okay,' and walked off.

Without those two it would be like the sexiest team ever!

People from opposing teams who are kind of hott:

3. Kamio Akira.

2. Lucky Sengoku.

1. Keigo Atobe.

Kamio is like, really cute, until he does that stupid 'I'm in the rhythm' thing and that's just embarrassing. Also I like the way he admires his captain, very loyal, though kind of fruity if you ask me. Haha.

Lucky Sengoku… awwww! He's so funny! And energetic! Though I really must say I'd hate to be stuck in a room with him alone because he seems rather leacherous and everytime I'm within eyesight he's looking at my butt… or my boobs… either way it's creepy. And he stands around watching the girls team at our school occasionally muttering things like 'mmm, yes, yes,' or 'show us more!' …ew.

And there is Atobe… totally for money's sake. He thinks that he's a god or something… really. He has that weird slave with him all the time who is a second year but is like way bigger than him, which is a bad decision appearance wise for Atobe because it makes him look like a scrawny midget! Ha ha! Also he seems rather corrupt and like he has the whole team in the palm of his hand… though I don't think he does… I think Sakuno said that creepy coach is the puppet master. Anyway, he's rich and I like MONEY!

Anyway, none of these other people even compare to Ryoma-sama! He is so cool and sexy! I hope some day I can marry Ryoma and maybe Sakuno can marry Tezuka or Fuji… though Fuji is… somewhat disturbed. He's smiling all the time and when I first met him I thought he was really happy all the time but one time he was explaining the game to Horio, Katchiro, Katsuo, and I and someone got hit with a ball in the jaw and he laughed. When H, K, K, and I asked him why he was laughing he just said: 'Didn't you see? That man got hit in the jaw with the ball… look at him… bruise,' then he took this sharp inhale of air and returned to explaining the game. So yeah, I'd be worried about Sakuno's physical health if she married Fuji because he likes to see people suffer and I think he's kind of manipulative. One time I was standing there and he hinted to someone else that he'd like a soda so I said I'd go get him one and when I was walking off I heard him say quietly 'score!' which is weird.

Wow! I typed loads! Hehehehheheheheheheheheheeehe! Sorry! I talk way too much! Haha bye! Oh yeah, GO RYOMA-SAMA!

-Tomoka Osakada

----------

----------

**Gah! I hate that stupid girl… **

**Yeah, I had to get OFnFR to write this chapter 'cause I was, like, brain dead in the ideas department. So yeah. Thank you!**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Gakuto.


	24. Mukahi Gakuto

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Twenty-Four: Gakuto**

Eh… couldn't I just lie for this? Am I aloud to do that? No? Damn…

If I was aloud to lie for this I would probably say that I'm a tall, handsome model-guy, who is surrounded by girls, grew up in suburbia with at least a billion friends, a ton of siblings and a pair of loving parents who hugged me and kissed me all the time. But since I'm _not_ aloud to lie…

I live in 'the funny farm' as it is called around here. It's a private housing district which is really called 'Oakwood housing area'. A.K.A. Every insane rich person lives here. The Atobes, the Momoshiros, the Sakakis (yes… _those_ Sakakis), you know, those kinds of people.

My house is way too big for my family, which consists of me, my mom and my dad. So we have a huge house for only three people.

My parents have this really weird idea of how to raise children. They always want me to be a 'sensible young man', oh yeah? I'd be fine with that! If they haven't been doing it since I was, like, two! It's just… ugh… I'm not aloud to wear casual clothes. Casual for Atobe-kun is a pair of shorts, no shirt and flip-flops or his old tennis shoes (they smell rather like vinegar); for Yuushi it's a t-shirt, his weird, creepily worn-out jeans and usually no shoes; for me it's a white, button-up shirt, nice shorts or pants and nice (sensible) shoes. Those evil kind, that pinch your toes and by the time you get into bed you're limping. If you don't know what it's like, well, it's like having your feet bound.

Another thing my parents do to try and make me a 'nice, sensible young man' is I must be seen, not heard. How the hell that's supposed to make me a **nsym** (**n**ice **s**ensible **y**oung **m**an) is beyond me.

But the worst of all of them is the one they've been doing the longest:

_Don't touch the baby._

I used to not understand it. I would see other kids getting hugged by their parents, while I was stonily ignored. I would get hugged when I would go over to certain people's houses and my parents would get mad at whoever hugged me. My mother was worse than my father. She wouldn't even touch me, while he would do things like give me a slight push forward when introducing me. It was like I had some weird virus or something to her.

What's really sad is once, I had just won a tennis match with Yuushi. I saw, like, everyone of his huge family give him a hug and stuff.

My parents were watching and I walked up to them and I was like, "See how well I did?" and my dad was like, "Yes, you did quite well. Now go get changed, we have to get to the operetta."

So I walked off to the changing room, walked up to Coach Sakaki- who was in the locker rooms- and I just said "Will you hug me?" It was lucky no one else was there. They were all talking to their families. Coach Sakaki just leaned down, looked me straight in the eye and said "Do you _want_ me to be arrested?"

After a while of asking I finally got him to hug me. It was so warm. I wonder if he had a fever or something then because he wasn't at school the next day.

But, anyway...

What's really annoying is the fact that I got _none_ of my parents' genes. Dad is, like, 6'2" and my mom is 5'9". I guess I'm just more like Grandma. She's the only person who hugs me and she's like, 4'11".

But it's so annoying! Because this girl from Denmark came to our school and she was like six feet tall! I thought she was so pretty and I really liked her. Like, like-liked her. And I tried to ask her out and Atobe-kun heard. You know what he did? He walked over and said, "You don't want to go out with that little boy, how about me instead?" and she was like, "Okay." I got so mad.

I think that's all. Thank you.

----------

----------

**Hello! I spy a new chapter! Two new chapters! Whohoo! Uh... yeah...**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I finally started w/ the Hyotei guys! Incredible! Bonstedible! Anyway... Sorry if this chapter is OOC-ish. I know very little about Hyotei and even littler about Gakuto. So, sorry!**

**Reviews...?**

**-Old Fiat**

Next chapter Taki Haginosuke.


	25. Taki Haginosuke

**My Life**

Old Fiat

This is the competition entry I got from Ahotep. I do believe it's quite good. Thank you Ahotep!

----------

You asked for a chapter about Taki so I wrote one. (I put it between "...") I think it was supposed to be short so I'm sorry for its length. I couldn't stop. Well I hope you'll like it.

Ahotep

----------

**Existence twenty-five: Taki Hanginosuke**

"Hello, my name is Taki Haginosuke. Atobe decided to make each member of the team write a short essay about our family life. So I think that I don't have the choice.

So where shall I start? Yes I'm Taki Haginosuke 3rd year in Hyotei. I live in a little house with my mother and my uncle, mum's younger brother. Dad died in a car crash three years ago. Some stupid guys were racing in the street with their powerful cars and my father wasn't able to make his car stop. We had to move so Mum bought a little house.

Mum is a lawyer. A very good one, she is even working for one of Atobe's father company. My life wasn't that bad. Everything changed the day she came back with uncle Taiki. To show you how bad my life is now I'll tell you what I do everyday of the week, week after week.

I wake up at 6 am. I make breakfast for my mother and me. At 6.30 I wake her up and at 7 she leaves. Before going to school I have to make sure that the job offers paper is on the kitchen table. From 7.45 to 4pm I'm at school and from 4 to 6 I play tennis.

When I come home Uncle Taiki is in the living room a can of beer in the hands, flicking through the channels. On the floor there are many empty bottles of alcohol. Yes my uncle is alcoholic. I have to pick up all the bottles before doing my homework. My uncle is always so drunk that he might get injured by walking on a bottle. After that I do my homework and then I cook.

Mum usually comes home at 7 pm. We eat all together; then she does the washing up while I take a shower and while my uncle starts drinking again.

Well, you probably think that, apart from my drunken uncle, everything isn't that bad. You are wrong. He beats mum when he thinks I'm asleep. I hear mum shout, saying that she won't give money anymore. Then the beating starts. I don't intervene because mum doesn't me to be injured. The last time I tried to help her, he broke my wrist. All I can do is pray and hope that he will leave, that mum will phone the police. My only ray of light is the piano that is in the attic. When the beating starts I climbed there and play as loudly as I can till everything is over.

Now some words about school and tennis. I really like this school. I have a lot of friend and a huge fanclub because I'm part of the tennis club. I used to be a regular but I was defeated by Shishido so I had to give up my spot. Of course I'm sad but I understand. Atobe needs strong players and well, with my wrist, I'm no longer in this category of people. Moreover it gives me more time to practice my piano.

I need to go and cook because Mum has invited one of her colleague to come and eat with us. Oh and before I forget, I will call the police, Mum doesn't deserve to be beaten by her brother…

Well Atobe said I had to write 100 words and I wrote more than 500. I hope he won't be mad…"

----------

----------

**Go Ahotep! Yeah, if you want to read more of their stuff, I think they have a profile page... somewhere. Anyway. I think they did a great job. Yay!**

**Reviews!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Oshitari.


	26. Oshitari Yuushi

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Twenty-Six: Yuushi**

My life, like Fuji's... is pretty normal. Just a few things off about it.

I shall make a list of all the things I will explain throughout this period:

_1 My Family_

_2 My Friends_

_3 My Hobbies_

Here we go:

_**1: My Family:**_

My family consists of 14 people (including me). My father, my mother, my three older brothers, my older sister, my six little brothers and my little sister. Our house is constantly refered to as 'Headache Manor' because _everyone_ in my family plays, like, a dozen instraments and _everyone_ is practicing _at the same time_, **_all the time_**. Including my mum and dad and me. Our family is a big musical family, as you could probably tell. My dad is a concert violinist, but he can play a ton of instrments. My mom used to just do music as a hobby and was a pro tennis player, but went full out musician when she got married to dad. So yeah...

As you can tell my family is really strange.

**_2: My Friends:_**

My best friend ever is probably Gakuto. Even though he's really weird and has terrible taste in music. (Beyonce? Honestly...) His hair is so lame (what's with the pointy fringe?) and he is so pasty. Plus he's all of, what- 4 feet tall? So one time we went over to my house and my mom was like, "Thank you for picking up your little sister from school, Yuushi." and we just both kind of looked at her until she figured it out. She apologized and all that but... still, I laugh about it sometimes. Which is strange, because I hate laughing. My laugh is so lame sounding so I always try not to, but let's bet back on topic here.

My friend-who-is-not-really-my-friend is probably Atobe. He is so lame. Lamer than Gakuto. I mean, though all of elemetary school and half of seventh grade he could not figure out that you have to ZIP your zipper. So in one of the class photos I think you can see his rocket ship underpants. Ha ha. I finally got him to learn. Everytime he had his fly down during break, I would pour sand in his underpants. He he. He finally understood _no one_ wants to see that much of 'Ore-sama'. And if I hadn't done that Sakaki-sensei would've punished him for flashing the underclassmen. He punished Hiyoshi for that once. Tee hee.

_**3: My Hobbies:**_

People always say it's weird that I like to watch romance films, I HAVE NO CLUE _WHY_! They are fun to watch because I always watch them with my older sister. And she always makes this huge vat of popcorn and we just have a big film fest. Those are so much fun. Besides the guys in those films are always so ho- BAD THOUGHTS! Anyway. The _girls_ in those films are _usually_ so hot. Disreguard.

I suppose my music counts as a hobby too. I play flute, piano, violin, chello, saxophone ( --but I don't like it), clarinet, oboe and trumpet. I'm quite good at playing music (if I do say so myself) but I have this really bad case of stagefright that I've never been able to quite shake off, that's why I usually do orchestra, that way if I make a mistake (which I just _know_ I will) there are a bunch of people to cover it up for me.

Once though, Atobe-kun had this bet going with Fuji Shusuke to make me sing, on stage in front of a good quarter of Hyotei Gakuen. Do you know what they made me sing? 'Lipstick' by Alesha. Why did they make me sing rubbish? But I got so nervous I took off my glasses so I wouldn't have to see everyone, but I still was completely terrified. Midway through the song I just threw up.It was disgusting. And so humiliating. Come on, I threw up in front of a quarter of the school! It was so _totally lame_.

Then I got punished for humiliating the tennis team.

---

I guess this is it. Bye. Hey. Hey! Atobe stop poking me and zip up your fly! Do you want sand? What? No. I'm not going to write about Yoko. GO AWAY!

Yoko is my girlfriend. She is in orchestra too.

Go away Atobe!

----------

----------

**There is Oshitari. It's finished! Not the story, but the chapter... yeah... I'll be getting more Hyotei dirt... sometime... soon hopefully.**

**Suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Shishido.


	27. Shishido Ryou

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence twenty-seven: Shishido Ryo**

This has got to be the absolute WORST idea Atobe has ever had to 'bring the team together'… this and that time he made us play in high heels. 100 words… I doubt I can write 50 about my life but whatever, I'll do it anyway or Sakaki says I'm off the regulars… again.

My School: Hyotei Gakuen is a very big school where all the bratty rich kids in Tokyo go. I am not rich; I'm like the only one on the regulars who isn't rich, other than Kabaji but who really cares about him anyway? So like I was saying, Hyotei's full of rich snobs like Atobe. He the biggest one though. It's a good school and if I was some weird rich grown-up I'd probably send my kid here too. But paying for it's difficult. My family aren't wealthy, like I said, and they have to work all the time to pay for me to go here. That's why- oh wait, getting ahead of myself here. Back to school: I've an average student, my grades usually run about 80-90 percent, which is necessary because anything lower and you're off the team. Geez.

My Friends: My Hyotei friends really only consist of Chotaro-kun, my doubles partner, and Satoshi-kun from the basketball team. Most of my other friends go to NORMAL schools. I'm not friends with Atobe but he lets me hang out with his 'gang' (group of incredibly rich snobs, Kabaji, and the rest of the regulars), which is good for my social standing. My best friend is probably Chotaro-kun, he's a really really nice guy. He always gives you the benefit of the doubt and never thinks of himself. I'm worried about him though because he does get teased, mainly for being so bloody polite, but that's not the main problem. What I'm really worried about is him getting used. Because he's so nice to everyone he gets used a lot, like just so people can get him to buy them stuff, and just so that they can get to Atobe. It's happened several times and it always really hurts him but he gets over it and forgives them… even if they didn't say they were sorry.

My Family: My family is not particularly rich. We're not poor though, just not rich. Kind of middle class I guess but more working class. It's tough going to Hyotei when you're working class though (upper-working class mind you) because Atobe will always say 'Isn't that precious!' when you say something like 'I have to go home and help Grandmother with supper.' I live with my Grandparents because my parents have to work all the time and in different places so that they can pay for my education. Dad works in Denmark as an Architect and Mum works in St. Petersburg for a Shipping Company. I don't get to see them that often but when I do it's pretty cool. I also have an older sister and younger brother. My older sister is very attractive which makes it difficult to have 'friends' like 'ore-sama' visit because he is under the illusion that he is the god of love's gift to women. Women think this is cute, I think it's embarrassing and says a lot about the god of love's taste. My younger brother is about twelve; he plays soccer and also goes to Hyotei. He always tries to do everything I do, but he sucks at tennis so he went out for soccer instead. He's actually quite good at it. But… um yeah…

Oh yeah, and my sister had a kid when she was like, what? 16? That hurt. Her boyfriend just walked away, saying it was her problem. I totally wanted to kill him-- she cried for weeks after he broke up with her but when she had the baby she started to get happier. It's so freaking cute, it kind of makes me mad. But not really.

My Social Life: I had a girlfriend; she dumped me for Chotaro, who she then dumped for Atobe who then dumped her because he got betrothed (his excuse when he doesn't want a girl). That was really annoying, especially because she kept telling me that Chotaro was such a great person and I'll never be half the man he is. Then when she dumped Chotaro she told him that she was just dating him to get to Atobe. When Atobe dumped her she got all furious and then Atobe laughed at her and that really put her in her place. Ha.

I get invited to a lot of crazy rich people parties because I'm one of Atobe's regulars. I hate going to these parties though. Chotaro's always there so that's good. But it's basically a bunch of people who don't know who I am talking about the weather. When they're not talking about the weather, they're talking in some other language which I think Atobe called 'Vlaams'? whatever that is.

That's one type of party that I get invited to. Then there are the 'we're young! We're hott! let's get drunk and do something stupid!' ones. Those are kind of fun until Atobe gets really drunk and throws up on you or something. Then says you were blessed with his vomit… yuck. Some of the other people at those parties are kind of fun though.

My Life (rounding up): All-in-all, I have a very good reason to be, as Atobe calls it, 'more pissed than the most pissed-pisser at the pissoir'. But I'm not that angry all the time…

900+ words? I rock!

----------

----------

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! AT LEAST THIS BIT ANYWAY!**

**I'm running out of characters fast and I was thinking of doing sequels to some past chapters I did. Like, Taka, or Fuji… People like that.**

**Okay if you don't want to read this anymore you can stop. Just tell me if you want me to do that or not.**

**Lol, I think Shishido sucks personally, but he has a pretty high opinion of himself judging by this chapter I wrote. Well, actually, I wrote almost none of this chapter. Mainly it was written by OFnFR. Go them! Thank you for destroying my stupid writer's block which has been stalking me for a while.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Jiro.


	28. Jiro Akutagawa

**My Life**

Old Fiat

Thank you to Ahotep for letting me borrow her idea for Jiro in her story "Inui's Interviews"! Thank you! You're a peach! Try and talk her into starting it up again!!!

-OFsI

----------

**Existence twenty-eight: Jiro**

This is like an essay, right? Ghawd, how dull. I'm supposed to stay awake? How sucky.

Okay… 100 words… how many have I done yet? Damn, 25. Let's see… I live with my mummy and daddy and my big brother and little sister, though she's not so little. Like, two inches taller than me…

Anyway (this is boring), I live in Oakwood Housing Area. It's a pretty cool place to live. My family lives in, like, the smallest house there and it isn't even that small! It's pretty damn big if you look at Kabaji's place. Though… Kabaji's place is puny. So… does it still count?

Also! I wouldn't be so tired all the time if my bloody STUPID doctor would stop giving me this idiotic medication. I always have to not take any of it the day I'm going to have a tennis match.

Wait—maybe I should say what the medication is for…

Well, I'm apparently "hyper-active". Which is, like, a super smart person's word for… I dunno, someone having FUN?? God… Way to be and idiot man, I'm SOOO not hyper-active… well maybe a little… BUT NOT THAT MUCH!!!!

Phooo… I hate the doctor. I hate taking my medicine. It makes me cry I that I need so many drugs to be the prescribed version of normal.

I wish I was normal, I can't help being like this. When I was too little to handle the medication, I had this helper. A helper stands around with you at school and at the park and stuff to make sure you don't get too wild or anything. Mine's name was Yuri. Yuri was this really lady who always spoke softly and if I got rowdy would just whisper "Calm down."

Actually, I think I'm still too small for my medicine. If it makes me sleep all the time then I'm **_OBVIOUSLY_** too small for it! Way to screw up my life.

I guess I'm done. 386!!! Sweet!

----------

**Done with this chapter!!! I'm sorry this has taken so long!!!! Bye!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Kabaji.


	29. Kabaji Munehiro

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence twenty-nine: Kabaji**

My name Kabaji Munehiro. I live in Redwood Housing Area (it's the lower level of Oakwood). A lot of people there were the servants of the people in Oakwood live there, my parents being some of them. My mother is—(wha- uh… usu, Ore-sama).

Loosen up…

My mom works as maid at the Imonoyama mansion and my dad is the valet of Rupert Sakaki-sama.

Actually that's how it all started. Just last year…

I met Rupert Sakaki-sama once because he and dad were walking in the park. Me and the rest of my old team were practicing and Sakaki-sama stopped and started watching me as I played a match (I was in sixth grade and was playing against one of my friends). He apparently told Sakaki-sensei, his father.

I had enrolled at my elementary school in the scholarship program by my parents and, by chance, one of them was Hyotei Gakuen. I was offered the chance to go there and took it compulsively. The only thing is, the scholarship doesn't pay for the uniform, so my mom and dad had to buy me a second hand one from the school.

Actually the uniform was a little too short.

And an ill-fitting, second-hand uniform there is the neon sign that says "**_SCHOLARSHIP STUDENT!! I DO NOT LIVE IN OAKWOOD!!_**"

Okay, so the neon sign isn't so bad. What's bad is once those who are rich and have super-star parents see your uniform it all becomes 'oh, a poor person. How charitable…' and then they don't talk to you. In fact for the first two months, I think only three people talked to me, and only twice each person. They actually only said something like "Do you know where Eishi is?" etc. Actually the only people who talked to me were other scholarship students. I got seriously depressed actually.

Then they day I had the courage to join the tennis team.

Sakaki-sensei walked up and down the line of seventh graders and could pick out every scholarship student. I stood and held my breath and he tugged on my collar. On the Hyotei uniform, your name gets embroidered on the inside—if it is custom made. If not, you are stuck with someone else's name on your collar. He looked at it and looked up at me.

"It's nice to see you again Taki Oorameshi," he raised an eyebrow. "How is high school?"

I turned red.

"Scholarship?" he asked in a flat tone. "Yes," I said, wishing I could sink into the ground. He hadn't done this to the rest of the students, why me? I remembered my dad's walk with Sakaki-sama.

I got on to the tennis team. There wasn't much chance that I could get on to the regulars, and I remained ignored by the Oakwood students and the other scholarships, but now I had something to push for.

I managed to burry myself in a hole of tennis and silence. There was only one person to pull me out.

Atobe-san was in eighth grade at that time, but was considered the face of the team. He had his own fan club in the school—his own cheering squad. I had only spoken to him once right after I had joined the team. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You were brave, standing straight while the coach was talking to you. But it means he thinks you might have talent. Ore-sama thinks so too." He flashed a devilish grin.

We didn't speak again until he sat next to me until we sat next to each other during art class, where they jam all the junior high students randomly in the same classroom.

He pulled on my collar to read the embroidery.

"You aren't really Taki-kun, are you?"

"Uh… no, Atobe-sempai."

He cocked one eyebrow and giggled. "'Atobe-sempai'?? No one calls me that! It's 'Atobe-_sama_'!"

"U-usu, Atobe-sama," I said, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"Kawaii!!!" he said, his tongue between his teeth in excited manner. "That's adorable!"

"Arigato," I muttered.

He slung his arm around me and smiled. "You're with me from now on. What is your name?"

"Kabaji Munehiro…"

He grinned. "You're sweet, Kabaji-kun."

He introduced me to all his friends and made team speak to me, though they still don't really like talking to me too much. Out he pulled me out of my hole, he gave me something to do.

He saved me.

I thank him.

----------

----------

**Kawaii… I made Kabaji a person! Yay!!! Did I go too out of character? I think I kept well in but… :throws dart at Ore-sama No Like: **

**Anyway.**

**Happy Birthday to ME!!! I'm 13!!!! Booja!!! **

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next is Hiyoshi.


	30. Hiyoshi Wakashi

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Thirty: Hiyoshi**

I'm not a very interesting person.

I live in a dojo in Greenwood (Oakwood with more traditional houses) which my family runs. Because it's a family thing, me and my older brother have to learn.

My older brother is… amazing. He's so much better than me in any sports. And he's, like, one year older than me. He's also taller, more attractive and open. Open as in he's great in society. He has a _fan club_. He has this girl who stalks him. He always has five beautiful girls around him-- but, of course, even though he has half of Hyotei at his feet (the other half in Atobe-san's), he doesn't want any of it.

He's the damned luckiest guy in the world but he complains about it.

Why? He doesn't like girls. He just doesn't care for them. He isn't gay or anything. He just isn't interested, he doesn't care. He wants to wait.

Me and my older brother are rivals in the dojo. We're always fighting in the practice rooms. I'm always beaten. _Always._

It feels good though.

He becomes my best friend outside of practice. He knows I have soft feelings and never laughs if I cry at the end of _The Return of the King_. He just pats me on the back and always says;

_If you think about it, Sam would probably be more depressed with Frodo around._

It's probably true, you know. Even though I asked Atobe and he just looked at me like 'what?' I don't think he likes those films very much. Atobe doesn't like a lot of films, especially fantasy films. I don't think he really likes me at all.

The rest of the team don't really either, I'm just 'That-guy-Hiyoshi'. And that's all I'll ever really be. Gekokujo is exactly what I have to do on my team. I'm just another one of the 200 unless I beat the right people in front of the right people.

Gekokujo…

----------

**Oh Hiyoshi, I was simply stumped with you. I had to write this ultra fast, but WHATEVER!!!! Actually, I don't like it very much. It kind of sucks.**

**Oh well.**

**I also need help for when _we_ do Atobe. Suggestions on making it not OOCish, etc.**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Chotaro.


	31. Chotaro Ootori

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Thirty-One: Chotaro Ootori**

I think the way I act around people gives off the wrong impression. People always assume, oh Ootori, he's the happiest guy in the world, ergo: he must like happy things. I **like** black and other dark colors, I **like** bands that scream, I **like** those pants that bag a lot, and I **like** Hot Topic!!! I people who like me, but they don't really understand…

I mean, on my birthday Shishido-san gave me a _Pizzicato Five_ CD. I know Shishido-san likes happy-happy-bouncy music, but I'm _not_ that kind of guy…

Okay, so I'm not being like myself, but I just find it a little annoying. Maybe I should talk a little about my family. My dad is from Japan; he used to be Shinto but converted to Judaism when he met my mum. Mum is from Germany, and (duh) is Jewish, as am I. It's kind of annoying, because all of my friends are Shinto, Buddhist, or Christian, and I'm kind of the odd one out. It was totally awkward once because me, Atobe-san, Kabaji-kun, Shishido-san (he isn't so bad because he knows and tries not to put me in awkward situations, but most of them know!!!!), Hiyoshi-kun, Oshitari-san, and Mukahi-san went to my uncle's (mum's side) deli and Atobe was like "May I have a ham sandwich with cheese on white bread." It was so stupid!!! I just sat there with my mouth open, completely horrified. Shishido just whispered something to him, Atobe's eyes widened and he gave this little "Oh."

So yeah, my life is pretty normal. I suppose. Nothing really to complain about.

----------

**Done with Chotaro's chapter!!! Whoop!!! Hooray?**

**Review!**

**-Old Fiat s. Italy**

Next chapter is Taichi Dan.


	32. Taichi Dan

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Thirty-Two: Taichi Dan**

My house is located-- quite honestly—in ethnic town. My mum is Greek. I have three older brothers, our house has three rooms.

My mum works at a bar. She works there all day and night, some times she doesn't come home for days and we all get worried. Then she comes back, a bit messy, but same as ever. She jokes about how—despite having had all of us-- she still gets pervy old men looking down her top. Fumio, my youngest-older brother, always pretends to get mad, saying he'll kill anyone who tries to do anything wrong to her—anything that makes her cry.

We all know he isn't pretending.

It's really hard for mum, I mean, it has to be. She's in a house full of teenage boys, she's awfully young (for being a mum), and has to keep a job which sometimes doesn't let her go home at night. She has to provide for all of us. My oldest brother, Ichiro, recently quit his high school tennis team so he could get a job to help mum.

But mum still works all day— And night.

Our dad was a pilot. He worked for a soap company and flew orders to different stores. He never flew too far. He always came back. One day he got an order which required him to go to England. He promised he was would be back. But there was a rival company which didn't want this deal to go through. They tampered with his airplane. He never got to England. He never came back to Japan. We waited, but he never returned. Finally mum was sent out to make sure the body was his.

Sengoku-fukubuchou wasn't very delicate about this to Fumio, who ended up punching him in the nose. It was kind of funny because Fumio came home after school and said he'd just gotten in a small fight and the next day Sengoku-fukubuchou had a broken nose, a black eye, and some other nasty bruises.

Minami-buchou knew though, he was really nice about it. Saying I didn't have to go to practice for a few days until everything got back into schedule. I think he's friends with Fumio or something. Minami-buchou likes to be with people I think. But he's very careful with who he is with.

He won't hang out with Akutsu-sempai. But Akutsu-sempai doesn't really like hanging out with people. He mainly just hangs out by himself, or with Kawamura-san from Seishun Gakuen.

I think that's okay though. As long as he has someone to hang out with.

----------

**AH! The GRIEF this chapter caused me. Of course I finally get an idea in the middle of math class… Grrrr….**

**REVIEW!**

**-Old Fiat the Gorgeous of Southern Italy**

Next chapter is Minami.


	33. Minami Kentarou

**My Life**

Old Fiat

----------

**Existence Thirty-Three: Minami**

Most people start their essay with a thing about their family, right? I looked through some of these, they usually do. But I can't do that—I don't have a family.

I used to—I think—have one. I kind of remember my dad and mum. It's a faded picture though. I remember my mum having long, sleek brown hair and those big 80s glasses and dad having thick black hair and tan skin, and they smiled a lot. But that's it. All I have left is a photograph of them. It torn and a little burnt, but they gave it too me when I was 5.

'_They_' being the orphanage people. I've been in St. Jullian's Orphanage (of Tokyo) as long as I can remember. I've always been here. I used to hope that I would be adopted, all my friends were. But no matter how many times people walked around the halls-- no matter how many times I stood tall and smiled at the pairs of grown-ups walking around. I wasn't chosen. I wanted to be chosen.

Fortunately, that is all behind me now. I have been adopted. Three months ago I finally got to move in with my new mum and dad. They're a young couple who moved here from Wiltshire in England. Mum is 28 and designs boats. She is petite and has ginger hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Dad is 30 and used to be a male model. He is tall with dark hair (that kind of looks like mine, funnily enough), blue eyes, and very pale skin.

My new parents are great, they're everything I've ever wanted and more. I just wish that I was a blood relation to them. They adopted me because they thought that they couldn't have a child but they really wanted one. I think it was really good of them to adopt me. I'm a teenager so it'd be rare for the adoption agency to find me some parents who want a teenager. But I was adopted.

Actually, when I found out I was at school (tennis practice). The headmistress of the orphanage called me through Banda-sensei's phone. It was totally dead embarrassing because, (a) I practically fainted, and (b) I wet myself. So humiliating.

Anyway… After they adopted me, mum (my new mum) found out she was pregnant so I'm going to have a little brother. We all can't wait.

Okay, enough about family, more about friends.

The orphanage used to send the students to this creepy, sort of run-down Junior-Senior High, but then someone started making huge contributions and they switched to Yamabuki. I arrived there in the middle of the second semester. The first person I met was Sengoku Kiyosumi. He and I were in the same class in seventh grade and he was the one the teacher assigned to show me around the school.

Sengoku's nice, but he's a little girl-crazy. It's mainly because of this medicine he has to take because he has an eating disorder or something. He makes jokes about it though. "At least I won't be accused of being gay, like Muromachi! Luck-y!"

Sengoku is lucky. He's also got me out of a tight spot here and there with things like the tennis club monthly sleepover.

I guess I'm kind of lucky too. Maybe it rubbed off…

----------

----------

**Yay! I wrote this all in less than a day! Whoop! Go me!!!! This will be my THIRD fanfic update today! Yay!**

**-Old Fiat S. Italy**

**By-the-way, OFnFR helped out too. Thank you!**

Next chapter is Atobe.


	34. Keigo Atobe 25th

**My Life**

Old Fiat (guest written by OFnFR)

----------

**Existence Thirty-Four: Atobe**

I don't quite comprehend why I am indulging someone else's whims. The idea for this little essay was nicked from Ryuuzaki Sumire san at a cocktail party by our "esteemed" coach. I of course played along. Any Hyotei boy can't resist a good romp and such. However, I did not know _I_ was to partake. Anyway, here:

My name is Keigo Franz Saint Michel Cockelenberg-Atobe, or, for short, Keigo Atobe the 25th. Yes, the 25th, the Cockelenberg is my mother's surname and all those middle names are various ones my mother gave me. She's Belgian.

I was, in fact, born at the Japanese Embassy in Brussels so Ore-sama is a Japanese Subject by right and proper birth. On my mother's side I have an aristocratic family (her father is a Baronet) and on my father's side I have a business family so I am quite well off.

Oh, what the hell, Ore-sama is filthy rich!

Anyway, back to the family. My mother wasn't born in Belgium, she was born in Germany so we speak mostly German at my house.

I attended Kindergarten in Brussels and grew to the age of 6 speaking Vlaams, Deutsch, and French.

When I turned six, however, my father decided we needed to move the family back to Japan and so did so.

Japan is a wonderful country and Ore-sama is ever so thankful for the fact that Ore-sama is living here.

I attended the honorable Gakushuin school until the age of 12.5 when I started my years at Hyotei.

Hyotei is a very… interesting… school of which Ore-sama is ever so proud. My school spirit shines brighter than light herself!

My tennis team is one to be marveled at. Even though none of them could possibly be at the same level as Ore-sama in tennis skill, they give it their plebian best and for that, one is proud…except Oshitari who is not plebian (minor title of little to no importance).

My arch rival is Tezuka. Ore-sama is sure that Tezu-chan mayn't sleep at night for fear Ore-sama shall smite him in a violent game of tennis! Tezuka is the only person who is difficult for me to beat. His prowess doesn't shine brighter than light, but I would say it is something to the affect of uncontrolled nuclear fission.

I am not the only one to whom the language of Vlaams is attributed (in Hyotei). My tennis coach, Sakaki Taro (or, Lord Taro Fabien-Yves Christopher Sakaki-De Wilde) also speaks Vlaams, Dutch, Deutsch, French, and English so I may speak whatever with him. And, passing the possibility of attending a school in his native Belgium, we are honored at Hyotei with the presence of His Royal Highness Prince Johannes as a freshman. Though Ore-sama really doesn't think 'young princeling' is much to care about, he's snotty and thinks that I smell bad, which I don't. Ore-sama's odour is renowned for its splendour.

I am betrothed (she adores Ore-sama's scent), which is the subject of much mockery by my peers in the tennis club (not that I would consider those plebs my peers!..except Oshitari who has a minor title of little to no importance). Her name is deep breath Her Grace Elisabeth Maria Panis-Panis Van der Aa. She is, and Ore-sama shan't be ashamed to admit such, the most beautiful creature Ore-sama has ever beheld. Her beauty, Ore-sama shall be humble, shines brighter than Ore-sama's prowess. She is near goddess in perfection and as I am near god in perfection it is a right and proper match.

There is, unfortunately, two other ladies in my life. Tachibana An is not particularly beautiful, witty, bright, or skillful, but for some reason I cannot take my eyes (and other parts) off her. Ore-sama, of course being the gentleman that I am, attributes this to mere carnal desires and does not think highly of this attraction. However, this doesn't stop one from trying to ask her out to the cinema, theatre, or café.

Also, Ore-sama's cousin, Aika Atobe, is… very appealing to say the least. She is not beautiful, like Ore-sama's own betrothed, but she is very sexy. When one isn't escorting one's betrothed one is escorting my darling cousin. She and I used to consider each-other boyfriend and girlfriend (when we were about 6 or so). Unfortunately my cousin has grown out of that 'relationship' faster than I have. My cousin is very, very appealing. However, it is required that Ore-sama inject some fresh blood into the family line and it would be wrong for Ore-sama to be with my cousin. Still…

Ore-sama has many friends but Ore-sama has only two to whom he attributes the title '_best_ friend.' They are: Rupert Guillaume Fitzwilliam Padraic Sakaki-De Wilde and Munehiro Kabaji. I have several other friends but they are my bests. Rupert's always been there for me. He's been my friend since I was born; he's always been around and, by the grace of God, always shall, for me.

Munehiro Kabaji I met when I was in my second year of secondary school. I noticed him the moment he showed up at tennis practice, he was a bit big for a first year. Anyway, coach was bugging him about his uniform (coach hates badly tailored or worn out clothing, he has been known to mend the more unfortunate fits). Later we became friends and now Kabaji and I are ever so close!

Speaking of clothes, Ore-sama loves designer clothing himself, it is very fun. However, the best clothing is bespoke and Ore-sama would advise all to at least _visit_ Savile Row.

That being the end of Ore-sama's essay, Ore-sama shall add on one more thing. Ore-sama believes I have been misinformed on several topics:

1That I am to partake in this essay writing activity.

2That Coach is a fair and just person with any scruples.

3And that Otori-kun is Shinto.

In relation to 1 and 2:

I shall bring a recording of a Hyotei practice to your attention:

Atobe Keigo: Sakaki-sensei, am I to write an essay myself?

Sakaki Taro: Whatever, just bugger off.

Now, I'll leave that up to the reader to interpret.

In regard to topic 3… well, _you know_.

Actually, this was so enjoyable that Ore-sama may just ask (unscrupulous) coach if he shall do it again.

It was my pleasure…

----------

----------

It was nothing short of ecstasy for Old Fiat to the North of France to write this magnificent chapter for Old Fiat to the South of Italy's marvelous story!

Okay… turn town the flamboyance a notch or two—

It was truly fabulous to write this chapter, thank you so much to Old Fiat to the South of Italy for giving me this fantastic pleasure.

Cheers,

Old Fiat of the North of France

(Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all!)

Next chapter is up to YOU! Vote!


End file.
